


Forgotten

by alexcat



Series: 2014 Halloween Challenge [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For CC.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> For CC.

Bucky knew who Steve was, who he was, too, but as hard as he tried, he couldn’t remember his life before HYDRA changed him. 

He knew that he and Steve were best friends. Hell, he even felt affection for Steve but he couldn’t draw up a single memory of them as boys in Brooklyn or as young soldiers in the war. 

Steve had been so kind to him since he’d found him and convinced him that he was indeed Bucky Barnes from Brooklyn, New York. 

All he could remember was beating Steve on the helicarrier and trying to kill him.


End file.
